


Ren先生的玫瑰香水

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 发布于 2016-12-27





	Ren先生的玫瑰香水

快节奏时代中的流行就如女人心里变化无常的烟云，夏天独领风骚的橘色口红还没撑过秋季，豆沙色便早早为自己奠定好冬季的宝座；高腰的帝政风还没寻着展示的机会，只因一部电影，便被腰带快低到臀部的Flapper取而代之；复古的粗跟鞋底花纹还挺新，就得考虑带防水台的恨天高该买哪个颜色……在这时尚变幻莫测的战场上，只有一个常胜将军，那便是FO公司的玫瑰香水，自问世之初，这款价格贵得惊人的香水便高居类别销量榜首。若不是产量有限，那排行第一的数字还能再涨一涨。

FO公司的玫瑰香水原料均来自Hux的玫瑰庄园，这个家族延续了百年玫瑰种植的传统，田野里长出的玫瑰花香气浓郁，芬芳醉人。FO公司与前代庄园主签订了长久的合约，预定了之后所有的玫瑰花，前提是质量不能下降，否则合同终止。这个前提最后实际上变成了一纸空文，因为Hux家庄园的玫瑰花总是如期生长，香气如初，年复一年支撑着FO公司香水部门的惊人业绩。

老庄园主去世之后，玫瑰庄园传到了Hux手里，他接过父亲的班，按照家族流传百年的方法照料那些玫瑰花，继续着与FO公司的合同。他是个英俊的单身男人，总有漂亮的女孩为他在玫瑰花田中伫立的身影倾倒，争先恐后地想跟他约会，希冀自己能在柔软的枕头上抚摸Hux圣母玫瑰色的短发。然而圣母玫瑰是不爱开花的品种，即使姑娘们在床上对他百般献殷勤，他也没爱上过谁。

Hux总能在各种地方闻到自家玫瑰独特的香气。歌剧院门口盛装打扮的女士临行前会在手腕上洒上几滴玫瑰香，曲终人散之后挽着美人走下台阶的男士们衣领后面也会散发出相同的味道。如果浓妆艳抹的高级应召女郎某日选了这款香水来增添情调，那么可以断定她当晚的客人一定财大气粗，值得破费。就连贵族学校的有钱高中女生都会买来这款香水维持自己的Queen Bee地位，听话的小跟班可以在返校舞会上获准沐浴在玫瑰香气中。Hux也在某个朋友妻子的袖口上闻到过它，还没来得及告诉那个并不富有的丈夫他老婆擦了他下辈子也买不起的香水，便被朋友当做奸夫痛打了一顿。

庄园在Hux手里风雨顺遂经营了十年，终于连上帝都厌倦了形形色色的人全为同一种香气疯狂的世界，决心做点什么改变。Hux从春季第一场暴雨来临的时候就隐隐觉得今年有些反常，他的祖辈选在这里修建庄园便是看中当地规律的气候和充足的阳光，想要土地给自己长出好东西，光靠勤劳的双手还不够。可百年间总有春季会下暴雨的时候吧？Hux在世代相传的养殖记录里见玫瑰花年年开放，便放心下来。直到花期将至，玫瑰花却没有打苞，连续很长时间层云密布，偶尔下点小雨，没有充足的日照，玫瑰花拒绝做盛放的准备。Hux握着FO公司的合同急得几乎难以合眼，一望无际的玫瑰花田在他偶尔因极度困乏被睡神俘获的短暂梦境里盛开过好几次，但一睁眼，阴沉沉的天空下田野中只有望不到边的绿色。待到玫瑰终于肯长出花苞的时候，Hux激动得差点去信仰宗教，他已经祈祷了很久。

“样品没有通过检验，这批货不合格。” 电话里Phasma的语气尽可能平静，她对这个红头发青年的暴躁早有耳闻，不想激怒他。

“什么？”Hux几乎是咆哮一般冲着那头吼着，“这不可能！”

“检验报告已经传真给你了，你可以亲自看看，玫瑰油浓度不够……”Phasma耐心地解释着，虽然她并不认为Hux听得进去。

“我要跟你们老板说话，给我接Snoke！”Hux极力克制自己因极度的挫败而升起的恼怒，他得想点办法争取一些转机。

“很抱歉，Snoke先生出去度假了。”他当然不会在玫瑰收割的重要时刻离开公司，但Phasma得到的命令便是要她这么说。

“是谁说我的玫瑰花有问题？”Hux当然不相信Snoke不在的鬼话，但他无可奈何，要不是老狐狸身边安着十二个保镖，他早就自己去那老头的办公室了。只能找别人，什么能够说上话又没有保镖的人。

“是Ren先生，他是玫瑰香水的调香师，每一年的样品都是由他亲自检验的。不过……” Phasma本想好心地提醒Hux这位Ren先生不喜欢见客，公司里除了Snoke先生本人，谁也不知道他的模样。可Hux没等她说完就挂断了。Phasma觉得自己也许应该提醒一下那个Ren先生可能会面对的情况，尤其是该保护好那宝贝鼻子别被愤怒的Hux打断。但她发现自己竟然没有公司首席调香师的名片，只好默默希望那位先生身边最好也有几个身强力壮的保镖。

挂了电话，Hux开始在网上搜索这位Ren先生是何许人，但一无所获。他把脚搭在桌子上连抽了几根烟，才想起自己有一位在税务局工作的朋友。他用一整瓶150ml玫瑰香水的代价求那位朋友帮他调查Ren先生的资料，这本是极大的滥用职权，但他朋友正打算跟女友求婚，实在无法拒绝这瓶香水。很快地，Hux手里有了Ren先生最近一次交税的公寓地址，他将那行小字牢牢记在心里，清理掉了跟朋友的聊天记录，打算进城活动活动筋骨。

“请问你找谁？”一个年轻而懒洋洋的声音出现在应答器后面。

“我找Ren先生，”Hux有些意外，他原本以为吹毛求疵的调香师应该是个跟Snoke差不多的老头，“我是FO公司的人。”

“哦，上来吧。”应答器那边滴滴两声，大门便敞开了。

Hux按照门牌号找到那间挂着Ren名牌的公寓，见到一个裹着黑色绸缎睡衣的男人站在打开的门里，一副诡异的面具遮住了他的真实样貌。Hux觉得这位FO的首席调香师要么是个品味恶俗的社交恐惧症患者，要么便是个被毁了容的丑陋的弹奏香氛钢琴的魅影。

“请进。”Ren先生的声音有些局促，他替Hux拿来拖鞋，“公司从不派人来我家，这次是出了什么状况吗？”

“我是Hux，”Hux没有接过拖鞋，而是将手伸到背后，反手关上了门，还顺便扣上了插销，“玫瑰庄园的Hux。”

“哦，你好。我是Ren，Kylo Ren，你可以叫我Kylo。”Kylo不知道自己为什么要介绍自己，他拿着拖鞋站在玄关不知所措，好像自己才是客人。

“我的玫瑰花到底有什么问题？”Hux开门见山地质问。

“香气太淡了，提取出精油含量也不够浓……进来坐吧。”Kylo放下拖鞋，做了一个邀请的手势。他很心疼自己的白地板被Hux踩出泥印子，但他开不了口要对方一定换上拖鞋。

“可是去年，还有前年的玫瑰都是好好的。”Hux毫不客气地把身体扔在白色的沙发上，这房间不是白色就是灰色，素得像个养老院。

“今年的不一样，”Kylo发现Hux坐在了沙发正中间，他只好坐在扶手上以免靠那个人太近，他不习惯跟人接触，这间公寓从没有过访客，“可能是天气原因吧。厄尔尼诺现象让气候反常，除了鲜花农场，葡萄酒庄也受到了影响……”

“我不关心什么葡萄酒，”Hux说，“我的玫瑰花绝不能烂在仓库里！”

“你可以留它们继续生长，等到开花再卖给花卉市场。”Kylo好心地建议道。

“可我已经把花苞都收割了！”Hux的手指插在头发里，声音饱含着崩溃与绝望，“今年花期晚了，我担心赶不上交货日期，刚送上样品就开始收割了。谁知道今年是闯了什么鬼？我的玫瑰花从来就没有不合格过！”

“……很遗憾。”Kylo不知道该怎么安慰这位失意的玫瑰庄园主，只好安静地听他发着牢骚。

“你觉得遗憾吗？还不都是因为你那份该死的报告！”Hux怒火中烧，他布满红血丝的眼睛盯着Kylo，觉得那黑漆漆的面具背后一定是张正嘲讽着自己的脸，他忍无可忍，“你妈妈没教过你不要戴着面具跟人说话吗？”

“这个？这个是隔绝气味用的，为了保持嗅觉灵敏。”Kylo耐心地解释道，“就算睡觉，也是不能摘下来的。”

“你那副样子没吓跑过女人吗？”Hux恶毒地问，见对方没出声，又说，“算了，请你重新检验一遍我的玫瑰花，然后给出合格的报告。它们一定是合格的，不可能有问题，一定是你什么地方搞错了。”

“我分批次检查了十遍，结果都是一样的，没有一个批次合格。”Kylo语气认真的说，“这样的玫瑰花不符合要求，我不能建议公司收购。”

透过面具传出来的声音有些嗡嗡作响，就跟无数的小蜜蜂一样在Hux耳朵里到处乱飞，Hux对那面具的忍耐到了极点，他讨厌被被别人看得清清楚楚，而自己却连对方是什么玩意儿都瞧不见。

“啊！”Kylo发出一声惊呼，黑色的面具脱离了他的脸，被Hux拿在手里，房间内的各种味道扑面而来，最无法抵挡的便是Hux身上夹杂着泥土和玫瑰的香气，他捂着鼻子慌张地后退，“别靠近我！”

“你是怕我打你吗？”Hux把那该死的面具扔在了沙发角落，一步步逼近已经退到了墙边的人，Ren先生意外地没有他想象的那么丑，虽然也不怎么好看，“我是很想这么做呢。”

“不是……你的身上很香，会影响我的嗅觉。”Kylo希望对方能够理解，毕竟Hux是香水原材料的供货商，不会不知道灵敏的嗅觉对调香师来说就是生命。

“鼻子不好使了就做不出香水对吧？”Hux走到了Kylo跟前，当然没有带着那张冰冷的面具。

Kylo点点头，自己紧扣在鼻子上的双手令他几乎喘不过气来。

“那就让我们一起破产吧！”

Hux说着握上了Kylo的手腕，还没等对方反应过来，就猛地拉开它们扣到两边的墙上，然后一口咬向Kylo的唇，一股甜腻的腥味在嘴里散开。Hux此时就像一条鲨鱼，任何一丝血腥都会令他兴奋。Hux疯狂地继续着这带血的吻，压抑在他心里的愤怒和挫败奔涌而出，摧垮了他本就已经命悬一线的理智。

“Hux……你，听我说……你身上，真的太香了……我……”Kylo过了好久才从Hux的吻中挣脱，在对方开始咬自己脖子的时候用流着血的嘴唇断断续续地出声，“替我拿来面具……好吗？或者，我自己……去拿。”

Hux从Kylo的颈窝中抬起头，恨恨地说，“行！”然后隔着柔软光滑的睡衣抱起Kylo，走了几步之后将他扔在了沙发上。

“别这样……”Kylo捡起沙发上的面具准备戴上，又被Hux抢过去扔到了更远的地方。

“那你想怎么样？”Hux扯开Kylo的睡衣带子，将那整天躲在家里捂得白生生的身体剥了出来，“被我从前面操？还是后面？”

“唔……”Kylo窘迫得不行，用手扯住睡衣想把自己重新包好。除了他父母，还没有任何人看过他的身体。

“害羞了？你长这么大没被人操过吗？”Hux将Kylo的手用黑色的睡衣带子绑得紧紧地，又在沙发旁边的小桌上绕了几圈。他抬起Kylo微微发抖的腿分在自己身体两边，随手抓起靠枕垫高对方臀部，满意地看着对方一脸紧张的样子，拉开自己裤子上的拉链。

“呃！”

白色的沙发被Kylo后穴流出的血玷污，Kylo的身体被钳制在Hux掌中，被迫迎接着对方的撞击。那个男人的侵略性是如此之强，就像是香水前调惯用的柑橘，猛烈地爆发出自己的存在感，将内里蕴含的信息瞬间铺垫开来。玫瑰花是那个人持久不灭的基调，他久居芳香之所，或许察觉不到那早已将他浸染的百年花香，但在Kylo几乎与世隔绝的鼻子里，那味道浓郁得醉人。

Kylo小时候在童话书中读过那使人流连忘返，睡卧其中不再醒来的神秘花园，他将故事里那沁人心脾又摄人心魄的午夜魔法还原成了世间最受欢迎的香水，以Hux庄园的玫瑰为原料的畅销奇迹。此刻那玫瑰花国度的王正俯卧在Kylo身上挥汗如雨，汗液的蒸发让他发间和毛孔里的玫瑰香气在空中氤氲成一道甜蜜的迷幻剂。Kylo觉得自己被分成了两个灵魂，一个在承受Hux带给他的肉体痛苦，一个在体验玫瑰国王赐予他的精神享受。

“被人捆着操也会硬吗？”Hux戏谑地在Kylo不知何时勃起的下身掐了几下，嵌在对方体内的器官感到甬道因痛苦而收缩，激得他差点就这么射了。Hux不打算便宜那个害自己破产的家伙，他定了定神，开始新的动作。他故意为难，每一次都退到洞口，再狠狠干进去，他清楚这是块未经开垦的处女地。Kylo让他田里的花朵在仓库里哭泣，他就让Kylo臀缝里的这块田也好好流一次泪。

这真是太持久了，Kylo想，不管是体内不知疲倦的抽送，还是对方身上挥发不尽的香气，都好像没有尽头的样子。被迫接受这两者的调香师开始在那香气中寻找起某种和谐又丰富的东西，身体里面也逐渐滋生出愉悦和渴望，脑海中各种微妙而醉人的气息汇聚在一起，宛若在长满尖刺的玫瑰园里欢爱，那美丽又危险的意乱情迷。

“你是婊子吗？”Kylo在自己身下因高潮而剧烈抖动的身体，让Hux获得了极大的成就感。那冰冷丑陋的面具终于被自己撕烂了，这张被自己操到眼神迷离热泪盈眶的脸才是不可一世的Ren先生的真面目。一阵舒爽自心里油然升起，Hux身下的力度也猛烈起来。

“嗯啊……”刚刚高潮过的身子软得就像泡了三天的玫瑰花瓣，软得可以被随意拿捏成任何形状，沙发扶手顶着Kylo的脖子迫使他后仰，他看不见自己被摆成什么姿势，也不敢去看。他甚至控制不住自己的声音，不知道哪一个自己在体内拼命地喊叫着，是那个被操的？还是那个品香的。

Hux终于也到了爆发的那一刻，他用力顶了几下之后拔出自己坚挺的部分，射在了Kylo因性爱而潮红的脸上。白色的液体流了一些到那被咬破的嘴里，Kylo鼻子里也呛了一些，猛烈地咳嗽着。云雨之后Hux身上的玫瑰香味被猛烈爆发的情欲气息淹没了一些，不再那么咄咄逼人，更像是厚重的东方香料，释放着尾声意犹未尽的不舍。

“Hux，他们刚刚修改了婚姻法，男人跟男人也可以结婚呢。”Kylo喘息着说。

“才被操了一次就想着结婚了？”正在提裤子的Hux开始担心这个人是不是被自己操上瘾了，万一以后粘着不放怎么办？

“不是……”Kylo摇摇头，“我在想，可以给公司设计一款新的，以男人之间的恋情为主题的香水，只在今年限量发售，就这一批，作为同性婚姻合法化的纪念。原料就用你那些香气不算太浓的玫瑰花，前调带一点皮革味，尾调加一些安息香和檀香，中间去掉过去甜腻的花香种类，留下百合和铃兰，再补一份小山种红茶……你觉得怎么样？”

“那你的世界第一香水怎么办？”Hux问。

“去找保加利亚的花农碰碰运气，最好能说服Snoke先生今年停产，偶尔搞搞饥饿营销也不错。”Kylo回答。

Hux点点头，点燃了一根烟。他有点不敢相信自己的玫瑰花又能卖出去了，在他像个疯子一样强暴了公司的调香师之后，事情竟圆满地解决了。

“咳咳，我需要面具……”Kylo费力地推挤着Hux的身子，“烟味儿太浓了。”

“很抱歉，我去给你拿。”

Hux说完用手掐灭了烟，但还是去墙边取来了被扔在那的面具。他回到沙发边，想替Kylo戴上，又停住了手，

“Ren先生，你要不……先洗个脸？”

**Author's Note:**

> 发布于 2016-12-27


End file.
